25 Letters Series: I Guess I'm Stuck With You
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: The final installment of The 25 Letters Series. It's 17 years after the drama with Bella went down, and the gang finally grew up and had a family of their own. Now follow their children as they navigate their way through life and the equivalent of hell...high school.


Charlie POV

I put my hood up when I walked into the house, and tried to sneak passed my parents, but they caught me of course.

You know, normal parents would be sitting in the living room watching the news or some crap like that, but no. My parents were playing Dance Central 2 on my Xbox Kinect.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going Speedy?" my mom asked pausing the game and walking up to me. I angled my head so she couldn't see the right side of my face.

"Uh, my room." I said casually and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Alright Charles. What's going on with your head?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged. "Edward!" she called making me grimace. "Your son's being weird! Can you come here?"

My dad walked up to us, and I knew, just by the look on his face, that the jig was up. "Charlie, what's going on?"

I sighed and took my hood off. Instantly my mom reacted.

"Oh my sweet baby boy!" she gasped yanking me down so she could check out the shiner I was now sporting. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Mom, it's nothing. It's just a black eye." I said trying to calm her down, and I walked towards the couch, and set my back pack down.

"Charles Carlisle Cullen, I want a name and I want it now." my dad said calmly and sat next to me. "Bella, can you get my some peas?"

My mom ran into the kitchen while my dad talked to me.

"It was just some kid mouthing off. It's nothing." I stressed to him and he shook his head.

"What did he say?" my dad asked grabbing the peas from my mom and pressing it to my eye.

"He said that I looked a lot like mom." I mumbled holding onto the peas when my dad let go. It was true. My mom said that I got my 'good looks' from my dad, but I looked a lot like her.

"And that was grounds for a fight?" my mom asked and she eyed my father. "What is wrong with your son?"

"Well he didn't exactly use those words." I winced because I accidentally pressed too hard.

"What did he say?" my dad asked, and his eyes darkened. Crap.

"Let's just leave at that." I insisted and my dad shook his head.

"Charlie. What. Did. He. Say?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Well I walked passed him and he called me a bitch. So I called him an ass. Then he said that I look like the bitch who raised me. So I punched him and he punched me, and our relationship escalated from there."

My parents stared at me, and I could tell that my dad was doing his best to calm down.

"Okay…um, should we call the principle?" my mom asked and I could see that she wasn't offended at all. I knew she wouldn't be. My mom had dealt with so much crap that some idiot teenager's smart-ass comment would be like a walk in the park. She never actually told me what had happened to her, but she gave me cliff notes.

I shook my head. "No. We both got in a few good swipes, I'd call it even."

"Okay." my dad nodded. "But whatever you do, don't tell your Uncle Emmett that you called a guy an ass after he called you a bitch. Lord only knows what he'd have to say about it."

* * *

"You called him WHAT?" my uncle exploded over dinner.

"Charlie, what did I just say?" my dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should've done worse to that little punk." Aunt Rose grumbled shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Charlie, when a guy calls you a-" Uncle Emmett shot a look at Madi. "B-I-T-C-H, you don't respond by calling him an A-S-S."

"What do you propose I call him then, Emmett?" I asked feeling amused.

"Uh, I don't know. A dickhead, an ass wipe? Use your imagination."

"Emmett!" Kasey gasped slapping his shoulder while Daniel covered Madi's ears and laughed.

I glared at Daniel a little bit. I wasn't exactly sold with this guy. Kasey had met him in the super market when she was twenty-eight and they hadn't even been dating two weeks when they…conceived my little niece. It was a huge scandal in my family. Dad was pissed, and mom was sad for a little bit, and she was scared for Kasey because she didn't think that Daniel would stick around. But he did and proposed to her.

Be that as it may, I still didn't think Daniel was good enough for my big sister, but everyone seemed to like him.

"Charlie, you shouldn't even be fighting at all." Aunt Alice sighed giving me what looked like a semi-proud, semi-reproachful look.

"Lord knows Esme would have a heart attack if she found out that her precious grandson was getting into fights." Jasper chuckled, and I made a face.

"I'm sorry Charlie, if I wasn't in detention I would've helped you out." Rory apologized and Aunt Rose's head snapped up.

"You were where?" she asked giving my cousin her signature death stare.

Rory grabbed his roll and quickly stuffed it in his mouth. A wise move.

"Aren't you worried about what Emma is going to say when she see's your shiner?" Savannah asked biting into her steak.

I shook my head and grinned. "She saw it when I walked her home. She said battle wounds make guys look hotter."

My mom almost spit out her water as everyone else laughed. Kasey faked a gag.

"Ugh. I think I'm done with dinner." my mom shot me a playful glare.

"It's true." Mary put in. "When Joey got into a fight that one time-"

Uncle Emmet groaned loudly. "Yep, I'm done too."

After dinner was done, I hung out with Rory, Cody, Savannah, and Mary in my room. We were having a really good time until Savannah brought up the fight.

"Alright can we just talk about the big elephant in the room?" she asked causing Cody and Rory too look around as if they expected an elephant to pop up. Savannah turned to me. "Okay Charlie, fess up. How did the fight go?"

I grimaced. "What do you mean?" I asked some-what innocently.

Mary rolled her eyes. "None of us saw the fight, but we all know that you're too big of a wimp to throw the first punch, and Damien Crowley is a big guy. So what really happened?"

I sighed and lifted up my shirt and they all let out small shouts of surprise. Black and blue splotches were everywhere on my chest and on my back, and I had a few scrapes her and there.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped all the makeup off of my face that Emma had skillfully applied. I now had two black eyes, and another bruise on my chin.

"Jesus Charlie." Cody gasped and made me look at him. "What the hell happened?"

I sighed. "I called Damien an ass…and you know he has anger issues." I winced as I stretched.

"I know he has anger issues, but what did he do to you?" Savannah asked.

I shrugged, and winced at the ache in my shoulders. "Well, he sort of grabbed me by the collar and punched me a few times."

Mary shook her time. "That can't be all. Damien's big, but…not that big."

I bit my lip. "Um, he may have slammed me into the tables a few times…and a cement planter."

"Charlie, you know my motto, 'didn't ask, wont tell', but this is insane! You have to tell someone." Rory said.

I shook my head. "Hell no. If I tell someone, then he wins. And if he wins, then the terrorists win."

"Then let them win!" Mary exclaimed. "Honestly though, how did the teachers not see this?"

I laughed. "Oh they saw it, but they pretended they didn't." I looked at my cousins and I could see that they wanted to tell an adult. "You guys have to swear to me that you wont tell anyone."

"But Charlie, what if something happened to you?" Mary asked, and I shook my head.

"I wont go do anything stupid, I promise." I promised.

It took me awhile, but they finally promised.

The next morning, my mom woke me up. Momentarily forgetting about what had happened to me, I sat up right in front of her.

She stared at me wide eyed for a moment. "Edward!" she shouted. "Edward, get up here!" she knelt down next to me. "Charlie, baby? Are you okay?"

I was still feeling disoriented from being woken up so early on a Saturday, so I could barely make a sentence.

My dad was in the room almost instantly. "Jesus. Charlie, what happened?" he asked.

"I think he was attacked during the night, Edward." my mom said dazedly and fear filled her eyes, and I woke up almost instantly.

"No!" I said immediately. "I wasn't attacked…last night." I amended.

They looked at me suspiciously, and I explained to them what had happened.

"Crowley?" my dad asked and I nodded. "I went to school with his father. I know where he lives, let's go." my dad got up quickly and gestured for us to leave but I shook me head.

"No!" I said "No, that'll just make it worse. I'm fine."

They both gave me sarcastic looks. "Charlie, that boy tossed you around like a rag doll. The Cullens do not get beaten."

"Dad, I'm not going. Please don't talk to Mr. Crowley. I know I don't look good on the surface, but physically I feel fine. Let's not blow this out of proportion." I said.

"Blow it out of-" my dad stared at me as if I had lost my mind. He sighed. "Okay, fine. But if this happens again, we're going to the Crowley's."

That was the last time we discussed it, but I was told that my cousins and girlfriend were grounded for not letting the adults know what had happened.

I spent almost all weekend in my room doing homework and feeling humiliated, but on Sunday my mom had come into my room.

"Hey Charlie." she smiled and closed the door.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked putting my pencil down.

"So, I know that I never really told you what had happened to me, and I realize that you're around the age where I can't protect you from mean kids who know what happened from their parents, and are going to make light of it."

I stared at the ground and I felt her sit next to me. "So you're gonna tell me what happened?" I asked looking up and she nodded.

"Yeah." she sighed and completely unloaded on me.

She told me about her step father, and the letters, and the rape, and the heart break. She told my everything, and more.

When she was done, she was crying into my shoulder while I held her feeling numb.

Even though she told me she no longer needed it, I saw her pop a couple of anxiety pills into her mouth before bed. I could tell that reliving the past had taken its toll on her.

That night, I didn't sleep. I paced around my room feeling angry and agitated. Admittedly, I threw a drama-queen-angry-teen-girl fit in the middle of the room. I knocked stuff off of my desk, I threw empty water bottles and cups, and, yes, I screamed into my pillow.

I couldn't believe how pissed off I was feeling. I think I get that from my dad. According to my mom's story, my dad had thrown his fist into a wall, dented a police officer, punched an officer, and punched a cabinet.

And also according to her story, Tyler Crowley was one of her good friends. So how could one of her friends breed such a monster?

I got about 3 hours of sleep that night, and when I had woken up I was still as fired up as before.

I left home without eating anything or saying goodbye to my parents.

"Hey guys." I greeted my friends moodily and they all stared at me.

"Oh my God Charlie, what happened to your face?" Jenny Mallory gasped breaking away from making out with Rory.

I rolled my eyes and still began to pace. "Jeez Charlie, stop pacing you're making me anxious." Cody's boyfriend, Dennis, said from where he was sitting next to Cody.

Cody had come out of the closet two years ago, but it wasn't that big of a shock. It was more like he came out of the transparent closet.

"I'm sorry I'm just-ugh I'm just so pissed off." I said still pacing.

"Yeah obviously, but what about?" Joey asked.

"He was friends with them." I muttered and they stared at me like I really had lost my mind. "Damien's dad, he was friends with my parents. And he's well-aware of the events my mom went through, and Damien still has the audacity to even insinuate the worst of her!"

"Okay, calm down Charlie. You have a tendency to use big words when you're angry." Rory said.

I heard a laugh from behind me and when I turned around Damien was across the quad, looking at me and describing with his hands to a bunch of girls. Probably about what he had done to me.

That's when I lost it. He turned his back to me and I started walking up to him. I tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around I put all my anger, all my hate, all my sadness into this one punch.

And it must have been a good one 'cause it sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Never talk about my mother." I said to him, and I felt someone dragging me away. Probably Joey and Rory.

They sat me down while Mary shouted at me. But I felt dazed; better even. Happier.

"How do you feel champ?" Dennis laughed while examining my knuckles.

"My hand hurts." I mumbled still recovering from the shock.

"I'd imagine. That was one hell of a punch." Savannah grinned at me.

The rest of the day was a blur. None of the teachers asked me what had happened to my face. In fact, I don't think they noticed me at all. But still, I was floating on cloud nine.

* * *

My parents watched me suspiciously while I played on the computer on my couch.

"So nothing happened at school today?" my mom asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

There was a knock at the door. I was on the couch and my parents were in the kitchen but I was way to lazy to get up.

"MOM! THE DOOR!"

She laughed at me and opened the door. "Tyler?" she asked sounding shocked. My smile disappeared.

"Hello Bella." he said. "I'd like to speak with you about your son." my mom shot me a confused look and my dad came in.

"Who is it Bella-oh. Hello Tyler." my dad said shaking hands with him.

I took this as my cue to leave. I closed my laptop and tried to sneak up the stairs quietly.

"Hi Edward. I'd like to talk to you two about your son assaulting my son." Tyler said, and I could practically hear my dad stiffen.

"_My_ son assault _your _son?" my mom asked.

"Oh for God sakes." my dad growled. "Charlie! Get over here now!"

I walked over to them and Tyler's eyes widened when he saw my face. He looked back at my parents.

"Okay, obviously something went down with our kids, but I've been misinformed." Tyler said.

I then relayed the events of Friday and today to the adults, and Tyler explained to us that they had taken Damien off of his meds.

After a lot of apologies and what not, Tyler left promising that Damien would apologize and be grounded.

And when he left, I was grounded to.

**So I have a few people in mind for what the characters look like but I can't figure out what Charlie, Kasey, Damien or the twins looks like. **

**Daniel: I kinda see a little bit of Andrew Garfield. **

**Madi: I thought Shelby and Kara Hoffman were perfect. **

**Charlie: I kind of saw Taylor Ball, but I don't really know. Open to suggestions.**

**Savannah: Admittedly, I saw Emily Browning, but I don't think she's right for it, so I'm open to suggestions.**

**Mary: Vanessa Marano completely! I thought she looked perfect because she's really pretty and she would look enough like Emmett. **

**Joey: I kinda saw Beau Mirchoff.**

**Emma: Kelli Barksdale. She's usually just a stunt double and I don't know how old she is, but I like her for Emma. I'm open to suggestions though.**

**Dennis: When I wrote up Dennis I immediately saw Justin Castor.**

**Jenny Mallory: It is so Alexandria Deberry.**


End file.
